utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
TokoNokoα
|5Lu58M1BPJQ}} TokoNokoα (トコノコα; TokoNokoAlfa) or Tokonoko is an who started singing on November 10, 2011. He has a nasal, flat and jogtrot shota voice which is suitable for middle range. However, he can sings with sexy male voice in low tone, such as in his cover of "Unhappy Refrain" . He also can make guttural sounds, as in his cover of "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" and "Otona no Omocha" . In few early years, he exposes some weak points when singing in high keys, his voice becomes shaky and unclear. In contrary, some of his covers which was intentionally sang in high tone are funny and noticable, such as his "Makeinu Shijou Shugi" and "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" . It became better from the middle of 2014 with his great covers for high key songs such as "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" , "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" or "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" . Furthermore, he likes to make additional chorus in his covers and others, such as in his "Lost One no Goukoku" or "Let It Go" . One of his popular covers is "High Notes Vocal Range Test" . It leads the trible covers of Singing Test series in a row, include "Low Notes Vocal Range Test" and "Tongue-Twister Test" in August and September 2013. Further, "Long Sound Vital Capacity Test" was uploaded in February 2014. "+♂" is his most famous cover which has more than 440k views as of November 10, 2015. In duet projects such as GCS with Kurokumo or with TAKUMI, he often names their covers starting with "brothers/brother and sister sang...". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Sound of the heart -Boy's Side- (Released on March 15, 2015) # VOLTAGE+ (Release on February 03, 2016) Collaboration Units # GCS (GanmenCrashSibling) with Kurokumo List of Covered Songs (2011.11.10) # "World's End Dancehall" (2011.11.17) # "Ama no Jaku" (2011.12.08) (Set in private) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2012.04.01) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.04.05) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2012.06.16) # "1925" (2012.07.23) (Set in private) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) (2012.08.08) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2012.08.18) # "Renai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.09.07) # "Kyuuryuu Retro" (2012.09.12) # "Panda Hero" (2012.09.23) # "Kisaragi Attention" -Arrange ver.- (2012.10.01) # "Unhappy Refrain" -parody with 30 voices- (2012.10.05) # "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" (Fool Attracted to the Anomaly) (2012.10.18) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2012.10.28) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Specter of Azalea) (2012.11.08) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2012.11.10) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Brain Fluid Explosion Girl) feat. Tokonokoα and Miiya (2012.12.07) # "Azalea no Bourei" -parody- (2013.01.31) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.03.14) # "Makeinu Shijou Shugi" (Underdog Supremacist) (2013.04.04) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Eudaemonics) (2012.04.24) # "WAVE" -Rap ver.- feat. Tokonokoα and TAKUMI (2013.05.10) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.06.10) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2013.07.12) # "Torinoko City" (2013.08.19) # "Kouon Chuuon'iki Test" (High Notes Vocal Range Test) (2013.08.22) # "Teion Chuuon'iki Test" (Low Notes Vocal Range Test) (2013.08.24) # "Katsuzetsu Chuuhayakuchi Test" (Tongue-Twister Test) (2013.09.24) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" (Leave It To Yotsuya-san) (2013.10.06) # "Inochi no Justitia" (Justitia of Life) (2013.11.05) # "Tokyo Dennou Taiteidan" feat. Fuusen Bab, Ichi., Senchado, Lepro, Cocoretto, Namagaki and Tokonokoα (2013.11.09) # "Chototsu Moushin Girl" (Headlong Girl) feat. Tokonokoα and Houkago no Aitsu (2013.11.23) # "Outer Science" (2013.11.27) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. Tokonokoα and Kurokumo (2013.12.01) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.12.18) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Sacred Spear Explosion Boy) (2014.02.06) # "Sekishinsei: Kamatoto Araryouzi" (Sincerity Gender: Drastic Measures of Naivety) feat. Tokonokoα and Kurokumo (2014.02.07) # "Invisible" (2014.02.15) # "Chouon Chuuhaikatsuryou Test" (Long Sound Vital Capacity Test) (2014.02.22) # "Uma Yoru no Machiawase" (Midnight's Appointment; Noragami OP) (2014.03.01) # "Babylon" -Arrange ver.- (2014.03.17) # "Minagoroshi no Magic" (The Magic of Massacre) (2014.03.19) # "+♂" (2014.03.22) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2014.04.05) # "daze" (Mekaku City Actors OP) (2014.04.13) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Tokonokoα and Leeta (2014.04.19) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.25) # "Manhole Diver" (2014.04.27) # "Kanbanmusume no Warufuzake" (The Poster Girl's Prank) (2014.05.04) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (Lol)) (2014.05.21) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Revenge Syndrome) (2014.06.01) # "Let It Go" -Japanese & English- (2014.06.06) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.06.23) # "Senbonzakura" -Parody- (2014.07.07) # "Buriki no Dance" -DIVELA REMIX- (2014.07.25) # "Kotonoha Karma" (Word Karma) feat. Tokonokoα and Shimizu Tatsuya (2014.07.27) # "Children Record" (2014.07.29) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.08.09) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) feat. Tokonokoα and Kurokumo (2014.08.24) # "Madara Cult" feat. Tokonokoα and Samuraiman (2014.08.29) # "Zettai Ongaku de Odore" (Absolute Music Dance) feat. Tokonokoα and HaRuK@ (2014.09.05) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night Thinking of You) (2014.09.15) # "Terror" (2014.09.19) # "Kimi ja Nakya Dame Mitai" (I Think It's Gotta Be You; Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP) (2014.09.23) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2014.09.25) # "Anti Beat" (2014.09.28) # "Kakumei Dualism" (Revolution Dualism) feat. Tokonokoα and TAKUMI (2014.10.10) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (Drama and the Deformed City) (2014.10.12) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Sadness) (2014.10.18) # "Cutter Knife" feat. Tokonokoα and Miiya (2014.10.21) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2014.10.31) # "Senbonzakura" -Osamuraisan Acoustic Guitar ver.- (2014.11.10) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Araki, Chougakusei and Tokonokoα (2014.11.28) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right Now I'm Falling in Love) (2014.12.15) # "Oni KYOKAN" (Demon Kyokan) feat. Tokonokoα and Kurokumo (2014.12.18) # "Otona no Omocha" (Adult's Toy) (2014.12.28) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm) (2015.01.16) # "Red Purge!!!" (2015.02.01) # "Ntirogi" (enitolliuG) (2015.03.21) # "Queen of Hearts" (2015.03.31) # "Tonchinkan no En" (Feast of Absurdity) (2015.04.16) # "Renai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2015.06.11) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.07.10) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) (2015.08.22) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Tokonokoα and Kurokumo (2015.09.24) # "Glucagon" (2015.10.01) # "Matsuri da Hey Come on" (It's Festival, Hey Come on) (2015.11.10) # "Shiokara Bushi" (Splatoon song) (2015.12.28) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep Sea City Underground) (2016.01.22) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) feat. Tokonokoα and Kurokumo (2016.02.19) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.03.02) # "Alice in Reitouko" (Alice in Freezer) (2016.04.07) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2016.04.15) # "Painter" ~own way edition~ feat. HaRuK@, Hachimitsu Honey, usrm, *namirin, Tsukasashi, Mirei, sakuya., Akatin, Otouto no Ane, Rio, Zero, Seori, Sonouchi Kimeru, TokoNokoα, Yumeko and Akuru (2016.04.29) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.27) # "Alien Alien" -DIVELA Remix- (2016.06.03) # "Super Nuko ni Naritai" (Want to be a Super Cat) (2016.06.09) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2016.10.29) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2016.12.28) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Illust. by Reko (レ子) |Tokonoko by Muhobun.png|Tokonokoα as seen in his twitter banner |Tokonoko Nozaki-kun.png|Tokonokoα as seen in "Kimi ja Nakya Dame Mitai" Illust. by TAKUMI |Tokonoko TAKUMI Kakumei Dualism.png|Tokonokoα and TAKUMI as seen in "Kakumei Dualism" Illust. by TAKUMI |Tokonoko Gigantic OTN.png|Tokonokoα as seen in "Gigantic O.T.N" Illust. by Ichigo Manma |Painter - TokoNoko Akatin sakuya Sonouchi.png|From left: TokoNokoα, Akatin, sakuya. and Sonouchi Kimeru as seen in "Painter ~own way edition~" }} Trivia * He lives in Hyogo Prefecture.NND Infomation External Links * Twitter * TmBox Category:Articles with incomplete songlist